When Jesus Was Born
by silly-beggar
Summary: Modern AU for the Banna Secret Santa Exchange. "The day of the nativity reveal, John returned home to find Anna sat at the kitchen table, shoulders hunched over and head in her hands, all hopes of sparkly dresses gone."
1. Chapter 1

**This is my part for the Banna Secret Santa Exchange- Merry Christmas lemacd123! Modern AU including a certain little Baby Bates. This idea had plagued me since I walked past my old junior school's reception children in their nativity costumes, and a little bit of me died inside with their cuteness. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

"It just won't sit right!" Anna huffed, wiping her hand across her forehead before returning to the problem at hand, pinching and pinning the swathes of fabric that were currently swamping a bemused Esme.

"Anna, take a break, love. Dinner will get cold," John sighed from the doorway, arms folded, watching his beloved wife work herself into a flap. A safety pin was produced, material gathered and the model gently steered to turn around.

"But if I can just pin this section to the belt, I could-" Anna trailed off, frowning and trying once more to get Esme to turn, "Esme, sweetheart, be a love and turn for Mamma."

"Mamma, no more!" she pouted, pulling away, "no more costume!"

"Esme…" Anna warned, trying once more to get her daughter to twist round and allow her to put into place the final adjustment of the evening (or at least until John nodded off and she crept downstairs again). But the little model had had enough.

"No!" Esme shouted, shaking her head and sitting on the floor in a huff. That was the end of _that_ , then (she was her mother's daughter, after all).

"You got told," John smirked from his place against the doorframe. Anna exhaled loudly and sat back on the sofa. There were certainly no more alterations happening tonight.

"It's not funny," she scolded, "We shouldn't let her have her way all the time. She's going to have to share us in a few months, you know." She smiled at the implication, her hand lightly ghosting her stomach, and her husband mirrored her smile.

"She's hardly getting her way. You've been trying to alter that costume for the best part of an hour. She's three, I'm sure 'her way' would have been a twirl around in it for five minutes and then go and play again." He moved over to join his wife on the sofa. Esme watched warily, before scampering to the other side of the room to be out of her mother's fashion clutches, glad for her father's distraction.

"And I'm sure she'll learn to share us just fine," he added, as she rested her head on his shoulder, tiredness suddenly taking over.

"I'm just excited for her first nativity," Anna reasoned.

"I know you are, as am I. But that room is going to be full of first nativities. I'm sure Esme's costume is only really important to us. And it's already perfect for me."

Anna glared at him playfully.

"Are you saying that no-one else is going to look at her on stage? That's hardly fair."

"Perish the thought, love," he chuckled, kissing the crown of her head, "our girl is going to be the star of the show. Not a soul shall forget the masterful single line and superb costume of the one and only Second Camel."

At that Anna groaned, her head flopping back on the sofa, and shielded her eyes.

"Please, don't remind me."

Anna (and indeed John) had been so very excited for Esme's first nativity, clamouring to make her costume where most other parents dreaded the task. Nothing like a bit of forced religion, as Anna had put it. She had talked of nothing but sparkly angel dresses. He had dreamt of their little girl with a tinsel headband and a star. There was always the unspoken wish of the pale blue dress and white scarf of Mary, but neither was brave enough to voice it.

The day Anna knew the nativity letter was coming home was the first time John had seen Anna happy to send Esme into nursery of a morning. He'd had to convince Anna that nursery was the next step to take with Esme in the first place. She was a bright young thing, talking in full sentences much faster than either of them had anticipated, aching to take in more of the world. An evening once a fortnight with George and even less frequently with Sybbie was not enough exposure to children of her own age.

They had quarreled.

Anna had argued that soon they'd have another child in the house.  
 _(ah yes, Esme will pick up things from a newborn)_

He had countered that it would therefore be easier when the baby came for there to sometimes be some quiet in the house.  
 _(quiet with a newborn, of course John)_

Anna had cried at that.  
 _(did he really want to send their daughter away?)_

John had comforted her.  
 _(it was the very last thing he wanted)_ and they had both cried together on Esme's first morning.

The day of the 'nativity reveal', as Anna had taken to calling it, John returned home to find Anna sat at the kitchen table, shoulders hunched over and head in her hands, all hopes of sparkly dresses gone.

* * *

" _So?" he asked eagerly, walking over to kiss the top of her head and sitting down next to her, "What did she get? A star? An angel?" Anna shook her head in response, her head still in her hands._

" _Oh my goodness, she got_ Mary _didn't she? I knew it! I never wanted to say it in case I jinxed anything but we were both thinking it weren't we? I can't believe that our daughter-"_

"John!" _Anna moaned, interrupting him, "No she didn't get Mary, or an angel, or a star."_

 _John was stunned. What else was there, again? "Is she the innkeeper's wife? Or the innkeeper for that matter- it's the 21_ _st_ _century after all, and her nursery seems quite modern. In fact, she could just as easily be a Wise Man, or Joseph, I don't mind, it would still be-" he was cut off once more by his wife._

" _Just stop it, John." She turned to look at him, her eyes sad and lips pursed._

" _Well, then. What is she?"_

" _She's…well she's with her friend Lola and that's all that matters, the girls are becoming inseparable."_

" _That doesn't answer the question. What is Esme's role, love?" he questioned, wondering what could be so terrible as to have Anna so upset. He blanched, and ran a hand through his hair. Oh God, please don't let her be the donkey._

" _Anna- she's not the donkey, is she?" Anna shook her head and buried it back into her hands, whispering a few muffled words._

" _I didn't quite catch that." He said worriedly, as he began to stroke her hair. She pushed the letter towards him and so he read, sitting back in his chair in shock once he had finished._

" _Second Camel?!" he couldn't help the sudden roll of laughter that escaped him. "Esme's the Second Camel? Not even the first?" he began to laugh again, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes, "I bet there wasn't even a camel in the stable. And they have at least two!"_

 _Anna looked dismayed at his reaction._

" _She was going to look so beautiful in an angel dress and now she's stuck with being a camel. A camel!" She really was taking this to heart, he noticed._

" _Love, it's just a nursery nativity. She's three. We still have plenty more opportunities for her to be an angel."_

" _But it's her_ first _nativity!"_

" _Well, we've had our first shot at a first nativity and we missed. She's still going to be beautiful up on stage because she's our little girl. And plus, we still have at least another first nativity to go," as if to make a point he leant over to cradle the slight swell of her abdomen gently. She smiled up at him, bright eyes sparkling and her small hand covering his, before her expression suddenly turned to one of horror and she threw her head back into her hands._

" _I even bought some silver tinsel for a halo or headband!" At that John couldn't help but laugh again, and Anna's indignant frown soon disappeared as she took in her husband's mirth. Perhaps…well perhaps Second Camel wouldn't be so bad. Certainly a story for the grandchildren._

" _Anna, you've got to laugh. She's Second_ Camel _for crying out loud. Camel!" at that he dissolved back into laughter, and Anna felt the tug of smile. Second Camel indeed._

* * *

"I still don't understand why she couldn't be First Camel, you know," Anna remarked, turning into her husband's embrace.

"But then poor old Lola would have to be second, and we know that she doesn't take that well. We must do what Lola's parents have not, and teach our daughter to be good at being _any_ camel," he chuckled.

Esme had been watching her parents on the sofa with little interest (for teddies are much more exciting, as many three year olds know), but at her mother's apparent anguish she skipped back over (ochre costume fluttering around her waist) to sit next to her.

"Don't be sad Mamma," she said anxiously, patting her mother's hand.

"Mamma isn't sad, don't worry little love," John reassured her, "she just wants your costume to be as perfect as it can be, even if that means altercations on a brown sack." Anna hit his chest lightly in response, turning to Esme and putting her arm around her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I promise you I'm not really sad. How can I be sad when I have you?"

"And the baby!" Esme added, tapping Anna's bump gently.

"And the baby," Anna nodded, John throwing her a smug look as if to say 'see? Sharing us won't be a problem.'

"You can do alter-altertatuns on my costume if you want Mamma," Esme began, both her parents smiling at her toddler trip-ups, but before Anna could get too eager Esme continued, " _if_ I can have sparkly tinsel with the costume like you said."

John winced. Tinsel was a sore point.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Believe me, sweetheart, I wish you could have tinsel too."

* * *

 **I really struggled with the title, so I ended up naming it from a song we sang in my Year 1 nativity. Yes, I remember that sort of thing. There** _ **was**_ **a camel in our nativity, and we had to invent a sound for it.**

" **When Jesus was born out in Bethlehem there was a sheep, there was a donkey (ee-aw), there was a camel (bbrrrrhhh), there was a sheep… (baa)"**

 **This ended up being a lot shorter than I intended, so I might post a part 2 at some point. Lemacd deserves it, and would have had much more if my brain wasn't being stubborn, especially after their wonderful fic yesterday (which you should all read because it's one of my favourites _ever)._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I managed a part two! Yay! Lemacd- I hope you enjoy. She's not Mary, but…**

 **Thank you again to my beta. Betaing for me normally takes me forever and a couple of people but with both parts of this fic she has been ready to go so I could get them up when I wanted. I love her very much.**

 **This is also for my twin downtoncottage. I can't believe yesterday happened!**

* * *

Sleep evaded him. A quick glance over to his bedside table told him it was gone two in the morning. Anna slumbered quietly at his side, snuffling once in a while with the faintest hints of a smile pulling at her lips. He had checked on Esme mere minutes ago. She too was deep in sleep and dreaming (like her Mamma in more than just looks, that one). His hand, resting naturally on Anna's bump, had not felt the trace of a kick in over an hour. The Bateses were all well and truly asleep, except for John.

Tomorrow- or rather, today- was finally the day of Esme's first nativity. And John Bates was nervous.

The sense of nervous excitement had been building in him since that afternoon. Firstly he found himself taking a quick peek at her costume after dinner. _Just making sure_ , he had told Anna as she smirked and rolled her eyes, _wouldn't want the Second Camel to have any wardrobe disasters_. Then he flicked through the script that had been sent home. It was only a few pages long (a nursery nativity, he reminded himself) but no point in not doing things properly. It was only when he began to test Esme on her (single) line that Anna interfered.

* * *

 _"John, she's three. She's the Second Camel and she has one line. She's your daughter. She'll be fine."_

 _He was rather affronted by that. Someone had changed their tune._

" _What happened to the whole first nativity malarkey, eh love?" he remarked, eyebrow raised but script sheepishly lowered._

" _I still care, John, but she's the Second Camel," Anna quipped back, hoisting Esme onto her hip and John couldn't help but snigger. He wasn't sure that would ever get old._

" _Just once for me?" he asked, pouting slightly (never let it be said that John Bates didn't learn from his wife) and pinching Esme's nose._

" _Come on then, Esme, do your line once for Daddy," Anna sighed. He smiled proudly._

" _The donkey, the camels and the sheep all watched over baby Jesus carefully…" John began, pausing for Esme to deliver her line. Esme blinked._

" _Your turn, sweetie," Anna encouraged, moving Esme forward slightly._

" _You can do this, little love," John added, "shall we do it together? It wasn't long before…" Esme buried her face into her mother's neck._

" _I don't think we'll get anywhere with this tonight," Anna smiled, "Off to bed then!"_

" _Poor thing's forgotten!" John said worriedly, "It's okay sweetheart, we can practise some more. I'll say it again-"_

" _John! She's shattered, not to mention only three years old," Anna sighed. He was incorrigible, and she loved him for it. She couldn't have a better husband, and Esme couldn't have a better Daddy. In his defense, he looked thoroughly chastened._

" _You're right. I'm sorry." He leant forward and kissed Esme's forehead, before kissing his wife._

" _I didn't mean to snap, John," Anna apologised, "but she'll really be fine. She's your daughter, after all. Being an orator is in her genes."_

" _And you call me the charmer!"_

* * *

The nervousness had continued long after Esme was asleep. What if she didn't know her line? What if she forgot it on stage and became upset because of it? She _was_ only three after all. How obscene to expect a three year old to perform memorised lines?

Anna had tried to distract him by putting on the next episode of the crime drama they were into at the moment. She'd made him a cup of tea, then hot chocolate and even added a biscuit. Eventually, used to his brooding ways but sighing dramatically, she had resorted to distraction of another kind. She had succeeded (if anything could take his mind off something that could), but not two hours later and he was back to his nervous brooding once more.

Perhaps others would think him silly. Even he was beginning to wonder the same thing. But he wanted everything to be perfect for Esme- and Anna.

Their trip to parenthood hadn't been a walk in the park. He didn't like to think of it, remembering only wracking sobs (he didn't know she could clutch at his shoulders with such power and need of strength). Disappointment. Tests. Clinics. Diagnosis. But then- a miracle. Second time round they had been more prepared, but Esme was their wonder. Their dream. Something they had resigned themselves to being content without, and John never wanted any moment to be less than perfect. Nappies, night feeds, nativities and all.

A small hand on his cheek broke his introspective soliloquy. He peered through the darkness to see the sleepy eyes of his wife regarding him warily.

"You woke me with your brooding, Mr Bates," she whispered, stroking his cheek gently, "Did I not tire you out?"

"Sorry, love. You know me."

"All too well, I'm afraid," she kissed his shoulder, "what's the matter?"

The quiet of night was heavy. He sighed.

"Please don't say you're worrying about Esme. She's going to be a right little star, even if she isn't…well, even if she isn't an actual star."

"I know. I just want this to be perfect for you," he wasn't sure why they were whispering.

"But it will be. It's our little girl. She's always going to be perfect," she kissed his neck, running a hand across his chest reassuringly.

"I'll not forget that, Mrs Bates. Next time she does the screaming thing I'll remind you of her perfection," he teased. Anna pushed herself up to look down at him.

"You don't regret it, do you? Any of it?" she wondered aloud, eyes searching his for the slightest hesitation. He gave her none.

"How could you ask that, love?" Did she truly believe he could regret anything from the moment he met her?

"I know I can be so insistent. I've been a woman possessed about this nativity. And the nursery," she eased herself down beside him, sighing. "I can see now it is perfect for her. I didn't think I was ready, but I was never really going to be."

"Oh Anna, my love. I understand your every reason," he murmured, pulling her into a firm hug, more sophisticated and reassuring words evading him.

"I love you, John," she whispered thickly into his chest.

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

In the end the hours of sleep he gained tangled around Anna were well worth it. The company's new client was causing unforeseen trouble, and Robert was adamant that John take on the case. With his workload doubled he had had to work twice as fast to make it out in time to catch Esme's nativity. Esme would forget if he missed it, and Anna would forgive but he certainly wouldn't be able to do either.

As he rounded the corner and pushed through the double doors into the corridor of the church hall, phone in hand, he almost bumped into a kneeling Anna and Second Camel Esme.

"What is it? What's happened?" he asked worriedly, gesturing to his phone, "You said to come back here. Is everything okay?"

She shot him an occupied smile, and for the first time he noticed the script in her hand.

"Hang on just a sec, John," she turned back to Esme, who was clamouring to hug her Daddy, "just one last time sweetheart. After the Innkeeper points to you what do you say?"

"We're the camels! We like the hot sun and the desert, but we need our rest too," Esme recited proudly, grinning. John's jaw dropped. That was certainly not the line of the Second Camel.

"Anna…" he trailed off, looking between her and their daughter in disbelief. Anna stood, beaming at her husband, as Esme jumped into his arms and he hoisted her up.

"Yeah?" she said casually, smirking at his reaction.

"If I'm remembering correctly, that's not her line, is it?" he tested his conclusion gently, not wanting to jinx it. Could it really be?

"It is now. Poor Lola is ill, so our daughter is the one and only-"

"First Camel!" John all but shouted, spinning around and hugging Esme close.

"That's me Daddy!" she giggled. He turned to his wife, whose smile was one of the widest he had ever seen. He could just burst.

"Did I just react like that?" he asked, a look of sheer disbelief and sheepishness gracing his features as Esme began to fiddle with his tie. Anna laughed heartily, tucking in at his side and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You certainly did."

"God, I love parenthood."

The nativity was a success, of course. Esme delivered her lines with style and gusto (John wouldn't admit that he had welled up. She was a _camel_ for God's sake). She had then been treated to a slice of cake and a series of cuddles and kisses from her proud parents, for never had there been such a superb First and Second Camel as Esme Bates. As for the tinsel, well…better luck next time.

* * *

 **I don't want their journey to having Esme to be made light of. I have a family friend who was told aged 18 she would never be able to conceive, and then went on to have two healthy little girls with no medical intervention. Pretty miraculous, and a very happy story. I intended for Esme to sort of be a miracle conception, and the baby who follows via IUI, not IVF. Only after I had written this did I learn that the National Institute for Health and Care Excellence (yeah, I did my research)** _**now**_ **only recommend this for male infertility (and in my head Anna has PCOS, like the family friend. But I do know from personal-ish experience that IUI can be a help with PCOS, so…). But I suppose I can use my creative license somewhere, right?**


End file.
